Nikki/Gallery
This page covers pictures of Nikki. In-game Images Artwork Title Screen.png|Title screen Nikki3.jpeg|Pavilion of Mystery artwork where Nikki wears the Mirry dress Nikki Sheer Dance.jpeg|Pavilion of Fantasy artwork where Nikki wears the Sheer Dance dress Nikki Winter Angel.jpeg|Nikki wearing the suit Winter Angel Nikki2.jpeg|Nikki wearing the suit Youth Poem LN Background Winter.png|Nikki wearing the suit Winter Miracle Nikki Stunning Beauty.png|Nikki wearing the suit Stunning Beauty 1513393710722.png| Nikki on Bike.jpg| Chapter Cutscenes Nikki Chapter 3 Cutscene 2.png|Nikki in the cutscene upon entering Chapter 3 'Witch and Star Sea' Nikki Chapter 3 Cutscene.png|Nikki in the cutscene upon entering Chapter 3 'Witch and Star Sea' Nikki 3-8 Cutscene 1.png|Nikki in stage V1: 3-8 The Phantom Thief Nikki 3-8 Cutscene 2.png|Nikki in stage V1: 3-8 The Phantom Thief Nikki Lunar cutscene.png|Nikki with Lunar in stage 15-8 Blue Bird Wail Lunar Nikki cutscene.png|Nikki in stage 15-8 Blue Bird Wail Nikki 17-9.png|Nikki in stage 17-9 To Disperse Love Songs Ace and Nikki 2-SS2.png|Nikki and Momo with Ace in stage 2-Side Story 2 Moonlit Escapade Nikki ii 2-7 Cutscene.png|Nikki in 2-7 Destined Girl Event Artwork Anniversary.png|Nikki in the Time Palace BNW Nikki in_Deep_Sea.png|Nikki in the Brave New World event New Year.png|Nikki and friends in the Brave New World event BNW Kimi and Nikki.png|Nikki and Kimi in the Brave New World event BNW Ace and Nikki.png|Nikki and Ace in the Brave New World event BNW Ace and Nikki 2.png|Nikki and Ace in the Brave New World event BNW Lunar and Nikki.png|Nikki and Lunar in the Brave New World event BNW Dark Bobo and Nikki.png|Nikki and Bobo in the Brave New World event BNW Dark Bobo and Nikki Hug.png|Nikki and Bobo in the Brave New World event BNW Bobo and Nikki Hug.png|Nikki and Bobo in the Brave New World event Memory Tides - Nikki.jpg|Nikki in the Tree of Memories (万象之汐) event Elle and Nikki.jpg|Nikki and Elle in the Pavilion of Winding Steps (旋阶之庭) event Promotional Artwork Nikki Art 1.jpg|4th Anniversary Art Nikki Art 2.jpg|4th Anniversary Art Nikki Art 3.jpg|4th Anniversary Art Nikki Art 4.jpg|4th Anniversary Art Japanese Twitter Art 1.jpg|Miracle Nikki (Japanese) artwork Japanese Twitter Art 2.jpg|Miracle Nikki (Japanese) artwork Japanese Twitter Art 3.jpg|Miracle Nikki (Japanese) artwork Japanese Twitter Art 4.jpg|Miracle Nikki (Japanese) artwork Nikki Cupcake Chibi 1.jpg|Nikki in Sparkling Cupcake (link) Nikki Cupcake Chibi 2.jpg|Nikki in Sparkling Cupcake (link) Nikki Cupcake Chibi 3.jpg|Nikki in Sparkling Cupcake (link) Nikki Cupcake Chibi 4.jpg|Nikki in Sparkling Cupcake (link) Nikki TOL Artwork.png|Promotional artwork JN 2nd Anniversary.jpg|Miracle Nikki (Japanese) 2nd anniversary JN 2nd Anniversary 2.jpg|Miracle Nikki (Japanese) 2nd anniversary Icons Lovenikki.png|Normal Game Icon LoveNikkiIcon.PNG|Christmas Icon LoveNikkiChristmasIcon.jpg|Christmas Icon Love Nikki JP Icon.jpg|Miracle Nikki Japan Icon 3F67F7E3-E041-4B7C-B2D1-5CA35E2BAC11.png|Halloween Icon Nikki Barbie Round 1 Thumb.jpeg|Barbie x Nikki collab icon (S1) Nikki Barbie Round 2 Thumb.png|Barbie x Nikki collab icon (S2) Hatsune Miku and Nikki Event Icon.jpg|Hatsune Miku & Nikki collab icon Frozen Collab icon.png|Disney's Frozen x Nikki collab icon Stickers 1518746175885.png 1518756440539.png 1518756374754.png 1518754771374.png 1518756412167.png 1518753250119.png 1518739092635.png 1518739823829.png 1518749902416.png 1518739733806.png 1518739520523.png 1518739674598.png 1518739344095.png 1518739704193.png 1518739469385.png 1518739423301.png 1518739375116.png Pic1.png 1518822883924.png 1518822637455.png 1518822696670.png 1518822769986.png 1518822664374.png 1518822594123.png 1518822210134.png 1518822143261.png 1518822186048.png 1518821091062.png 1518822120885.png 1518820980784.png 1518822060521.png 1518822017922.png 1518822036058.png 1518821964753.png 1518821995015.png 1518821907441.png 1518821938679.png 1518821876788.png 1518818912453.png 1518818935619.png 1518818846732.png 5E80AC09-F046-4C71-B3B0-981C1FB303C7.png 352E0EC8-A0DE-4427-90F6-8FD2FDB1CD31.png BE86F534-3972-4C25-B30D-72A21F2633D8.jpeg 49B06A63-D501-4959-A62A-AF89C9568E71.jpeg 6253F6F3-6FBC-49C5-8F3F-37D4A1EC7DB0.jpeg B77852C5-A576-41EC-A46C-6D802642518F.jpeg 76B1B14C-A3C6-48FD-8DB5-9E09D8C30EAB.jpeg Zodiac signs Aries.jpeg|Aries Taurus.jpeg|Taurus Gemini.jpeg|Gemini Cancer.jpeg|Cancer Leo.jpeg|Leo Virgo.jpeg|Virgo Libra.jpeg|Libra Scorpio.jpeg|Scorpio Sagittarius.jpeg|Sagittarius Capricorn.jpeg|Capricorn Aquarius.jpeg|Aquarius Pisces.jpeg|Pisces GIFs B018E529-E425-4E43-8682-39A29FC981DA.gif 33748F22-A552-48E9-BEBD-C9F11C8DDFBD.gif FD09EDAC-1105-47DA-A480-BE157C79614F.gif E3AAAAB4-0203-4FEC-9370-1F8A059B8A02.gif CB2C4A2E-C953-473F-9A61-12C2BBEA5FCF.gif 515B34A2-BED9-4CE4-951A-CD7E4BCA6480.gif BA5A0657-46DD-4533-9ADF-6AE240C35152.gif 1C2861CB-1292-4BBB-9389-AFC4E00CBFD8.gif 7C034ABD-C858-4EEB-88DD-BB8CEE6162AD.gif 215ED4C9-06C3-4A8E-BDE1-A6971B64B955.gif C7962EAB-7DF5-4E00-B648-35A4A76C45D0.gif B6B73C04-7769-4252-8897-E92313C5D3E8.gif E65DCA34-FF78-4A76-9B1A-DCB7C9A8BAE1.gif E733F575-3B93-4F72-BF42-FEC95BB04629.gif BFC6DC5B-A763-4514-BC34-BCB7BEFA0F8A.gif 6D41B0F2-9544-4707-8E04-018D0E69677D.gif 38CA5857-882C-44CD-9378-D085DC1AE90D.gif 61F13779-F919-4827-882D-55BF2A4EF4CB.gif 073ED68E-F5AB-4136-AA3D-A570BD2879AF.gif FC863EFC-3110-4D16-973C-C0DE0790D9A8.gif C4108320-71E2-4141-9A7D-AB49B2AC9BC9.gif 710AA1FC-CE77-4631-963C-5172847B5376.gif 86F0DED9-FDBA-4865-84B9-81101799F122.gif DF3A7B8E-D5B4-48D5-A709-B05301037ECA.gif FA8E0656-8EED-413D-ADF8-29A02749805E.gif 9664C53A-0E3E-4F06-85D1-EBE8A5D1C2E1.gif D2C95E32-D79F-4313-98AC-321D00071C21.gif CD09F86D-7972-4914-841F-804C4D3EA3EF.gif 053BDCD8-C99F-4A8A-AF54-012EB23012BF.gif F6600ECE-3C75-41FF-84E0-ACA1F1DE940B.gif F0510330-AAAB-4FC4-950B-6CFB447C8151.gif C319438B-5238-4AD4-BFCB-E90168111EFC.gif 73D66595-C428-4DFF-B517-8499B9CC5E09.gif 53577352-4804-4770-B39C-677E900F32E9.gif 26EC381B-4F32-4633-B1EB-AC0F8AD3DA37.gif F3FEF10F-861B-45EF-AB38-67096BCBB43B.gif 69C24753-07FD-410E-80A6-62E86F1A91A8.gif 6FE0784C-1CE2-4429-933F-D09627384CAD.gif 62894DEE-5BC6-4C0F-BB00-58D499EE495D.gif 66359AAE-C3A5-4B9B-B85C-FFACC17F0470.gif 5C030B7A-9BE0-4D84-96E6-05C2BD9000E6.gif 53426414-E3CE-43C0-BCBC-443AC3553EB9.gif 2E21DAC3-41BB-4B16-8717-23747F191A50.gif 2.gif 3.gif 5.gif 6.gif 7.gif 8.gif 9.gif 10.gif 11.gif 12.gif 13.gif 16.gif 17.gif 20.gif 21.gif 22.gif 31950FFE-6903-404C-9E45-5499F8F37AF3.gif 94DEA8C2-E9B4-4375-85B6-52EC6C3A0C88.gif 9F8B9A0F-2EB3-4C0C-872F-264705342D00.gif 1CC58329-DB49-4CD5-B9FA-18D4207B7BC1.gif Hello Nikki Nikki N2 Loading.jpg|Title Screen N2 Nikki and Momo 1.png|Loading Screen N2 Nikki and Momo 2.png|Loading Screen Nikki N2 01.png|Cutscene Nikki and Yoyo.png|Nikki with Yoyo in a cutscene Nina and Nikki Art 1.png|Nikki with Yoyo in a cutscene Promotional Artwork N2 CNY Nikki.png|Artwork for Chinese New Year N2 Halloween Nikki.png|Artwork for Halloween Nikki N2 Birthday Artwork.jpg|Artwork for Nikki's birthday Nikki 2 Characters Artwork.png|Shining Nikki x Nikki UP2U 2 official promotional artwork N2 Nikki and Yoyo Video 1.png|Nikki and Yoyo with their father's map N2 Nikki and Yoyo Video 2.png|Nikki and Yoyo with their father's map N2 Nikki and Momo Video.png|Nikki and Momo N2 Nikki and Brown Video.png|Nikki and Brown N2 Nikki Yoyo Pata Video.png|Nikki, Yoyo, and Pata in Africa N2 Nikki Grilled Fish Video.png|Cooking grilled fish N2 Nikki and Lierlide Video.png|Nikki and Lierlide Emoji CCF585CC-E25C-4AE4-A4A9-39F0BFF1FD55.jpeg AAE430C5-F8B1-41FA-9498-87AAA86A3FF9.jpeg 0CBE8061-68FA-45F2-A5DC-11E33435CCB0.jpeg 17D4548D-4247-4AC5-8DED-ABB9C7599D9C.jpeg 3BCE6B59-1FE5-4945-8805-7F1A6EDC5C6E.jpeg Nikki N2 Emoji 1.png Nikki N2 Emoji 2.png Nikki N2 Emoji 3.png Nikki N2 Emoji 4.png Nikki N2 Emoji 5.png Nikki N2 Emoji 6.png Shining Nikki Nikki Sprite SN.png|Sprite Shining Nikki Icon.png|Game icon Shining Nikki Title Screen - no logo.jpg|Title screen SN Nikki Snow.jpg Nikki SN Art 2.jpg Nikki SN Art 1.jpg Nikki SN Cool Card.jpg Nikki SN Cool Card 2.jpg Shining Nikki Summer 2019 1.png Shining Nikki Summer 2019 2.jpg Shining Nikki Idol 1.jpg Shining Nikki Idol 2.jpg Shining Nikki Flowers 1.jpg Shining Nikki Flowers 2.jpg Shining Nikki Birthday 2019 1.jpg Shining Nikki Birthday 2019 2.jpg Nikki and A-Huan.png Shining Nikki Ch 9 Preview Nikki.jpg Promotional Artwork Nikki and Momo SN 1.jpg|Nikki and Momo studying together Nikki and Momo SN 5.jpg|Nikki and Momo Nikki and Momo SN 9.jpg|Nikki and Momo Nikki and Momo SN 6.jpg|Nikki and Momo Nikki and Momo SN 7.jpg|Nikki and Momo building a snowman Nikki and Momo SN 8.jpg|Nikki and Momo Nikki and Momo SN 10.jpg|Nikki and Momo Nikki and Momo SN 11.jpg|Nikki and Momo Nikki and Momo Watermelon.jpg|Nikki and Momo eating watermelon Nikki and Momo SN 2.jpg|Nikki and Momo Nikki and Momo SN 3.jpg|Nikki and Momo Nikki and Momo SN 4.jpg|Momo teaching Nikki Nikki SN 1.jpg|Nikki Nikki SN 2.jpg|Nikki Nikki SN 3.jpg|Nikki drinking bubble tea Nikki SN 4.jpg|Nikki with a sunflower Nikki SN 5.jpg|Nikki writing a letter Nikki CNY Art.jpg|Nikki for Year of the Rat Nikki SN Gif 1.gif Nikki SN Gif 2.gif Nikki SN Gif 3.gif Nikki CNY Chibi.png Category:Gallery